I'll open your eyes
by Nijin
Summary: Ich kann es nicht verhindern, mich zu fragen, warum du mir immer solche Blicke zuwirfst... und vorallem: warum? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Innere Unruhe

**~*~I'll open your eyes 1~*~**

Autor: Nijin-chan

Mail: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Disclaimer: Nix meines! Gehört alles der Sugisaki!! Ich leih sie mir nur aus und quäl sie ein wenig^^°

Pairing: Das wird noch nicht verraten, aber ich höre gerne Vorschläge^^

Warning: Momentan nix, is auf jeden Fall eine Shonen-Ai FF^_~ Wer nicht mag, soll's nicht lesen!

Note: Meine 1.DNAngel FF^^ ich geb mir dennoch Mühe, nix zu vertauschen und alles richtig hinzukriegen. Meine FF spielt nach dem 8.Band und mit meiner Fantasie aufgemischt, sodass es eine Yaoi-Fic wird! Die Story basiert auf meiner dämlichen Fantasie, mit der ich hoffe ihr auch umgehen könnt?? Und gibt es da bei mir auch keine Beta-Leser, die meine Fehler korrigieren könnten... Wenn es jemanden unter euch gibt, der darin ziemlich gut ist, bitt ich denjenigen sich bei mir zu melden!

Sonst? Viel Spaß!

//....// ~ Dark

/.../ ~ Daisuke

=....= ~ Krad

-...- ~ Hiwatari

.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.

Das Stück wird wie geplant vorgeführt werden. Hiwatari und ich hatten die Hauptrollen.... Doch bei dem Gedanke kribbelte es leicht bei mir im Bauch.

Ich war noch immer ein wenig sauer auf meine Klassenkameraden, die mich ohne meiner Erlaubnis und dazu auch noch einstimmig gewählt hatten... Bei Hiwatari sollte es jedoch nicht anders gewesen sein. Er war beliebt bei den Mädchen. War zuverlässig und klug... sah auch nicht schlecht aus – das musste ich zugeben, doch stand ich immer noch auf Mädchen, auch wenn Hiwataris Verhalten seit dem Auftauchen Darks mir zu bedenken gab, dass er denselben Geschmack bevorzugte. Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte. Ich war schon immer einer, der Liebe – egal ob gleichgeschlechtlich oder nicht – akzeptierte. Und sei es auch einer, den ich nicht mag. Nur bezweifelte ich, dass ich jeweils genauso empfinden könnte. Für mich gab es nur Riku... oder?

Ich konnte nichts sagen, und denken ebenfalls nicht. Für mich war und bleibt Hiwatari ein Mysterium. Er war so zurückhaltend und still. Nie sagte er etwas, was nicht gesagt werden musste – nur wenn er gefragt wurde und selbst dann auch nicht immer, und wenn doch, dann nicht viel. Er schien immer gut zu überlegen, bevor er etwas erwiderte oder tat. Er durchlief wahrscheinlich all seine Schritte immer im Kopf, bevor er eine Aktion beging. Doch war es mir oft unangenehm vor ihm zu stehen und ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Mir war so, als ob seine Augen mich bis zum Knochenmark durchblicken, so als ob sie all meine Geheimnisse erkennen und mich vom Kopf bis Fuß erforschen würden.

Er war schon immer ein guter Beobachter, darum vielleicht auch schon so hochgestellt. Mein Jäger. Darks Jäger, um die Missverständnisse aufzuheben. Generalbeauftragter Satoshi Hiwatari. Bei dem Gedanke musste ich oft schmunzeln und hörte – wie auch jetzt – Dark auflachen. 

/Worüber lachst du?/, fragte ich ihn, obwohl ich die Antwort bereits kannte. 

//Und warum grinst du?//, lachte er.

/Tu ich doch gar nicht./, schmollte ich als Antwort, obwohl ich doch wusste, dass ihn anzulügen nichts bringen würde. 

//Du bist seltsam geworden, Dai-kun.//, sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause und ich hob resigniert meine Augenbraue. 

/So? Wer von uns ist hier seltsam geworden? Eindeutig du!/ 

Er lacht wieder. //Du bildest es dir nur ein. Deine Gedankengänge zu verfolgen kann einen zwar in den Wahnsinn treiben, doch zwingt er einen auch zum Grübeln.// 

Das verwunderte mich aber wieder und ich hätte in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich einen Fragezeichen auf meiner Stirn bekommen, würde das gehen. 

//Findest du nicht auch, dass du manchmal ein wenig zu viel über Unnötiges nachdenkst??// 

/Huch?/ 

Ich hörte innerlich Dark aufseufzen und sich leicht an die Stirn klatschen. //Schon schlimm genug, dass ich in einem Körper stecke, der zu schüchtern für Nähe eines Mädchens ist, muss ich aber auch noch all deine Gedenken mitanhören. Du denkst einfach zu viel. Will nicht wissen, was Hiwatari so alles denkt, und wie sich der Dämon in ihm sich so fühlt. Geschieht ihm zwar recht, doch hab ich da so Zweifeln, ob es mir wirklich so egal ist...// 

Ich hielt kurz die Luft an. /Wie bitte?/ Das war mir jetzt aber wirklich neu. Der Zustand Krads hat Dark doch bis jetzt noch nie interessiert. Hatte ich da etwa was verpasst? 

//Nicht falsch verstehen, Daiske!//, rief Dark als Antwort total aufgebracht. //Die Vorstellung, ich könnte an dessen Stelle sein, macht mir nur Angst. Dieser Hiwatari ist ein total nachdenklicher Typ. ... Bei der Vorstellung über seine Gedankenflüsse bekomme ich Gänsehaut.// 

Ich seufzte. /Vielleicht solltest du nicht immer so schlecht über Krad denken. Er kann doch nicht durch und durch schlecht sein./, schimpfe ich. 

//Oh, doch das kann er!!//, sagte Dark versichert. 

/Dann ja wohl schlecht ohne einen Grund, oder? Etwas muss ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was er ist./

Schweigen umhüllte meine Seele. Und Dark wurde auf einmal wieder ganz still. /Dark? Du weißt etwas davon!?/

//Nein.// 

So dumm war ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass er mich als blöd abstempeln könnte. Er wusste etwas davon, dessen war ich mir sicher. Und so leicht aufgeben würde ich jetzt auch nicht! Das war nicht wirklich meine Schwäche! Doch bevor ich weiterfragen konnte, hörte ich ein unechtes Gähnen Darks.

//Ich bin müde, Junge. Lass mich schlafen.//

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! /Tu nicht so! Du hat doch eben.... Dark?! DARK!!/

----

"Daisuke Niwa! Schläfst du etwa mit offenen Augen?!"

Sofort wurde ich in die Realität geholt und mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich in die fragenden Gesichter meiner Mitschüler und der Lehrerin. Mir wurd heiß im Gesicht.

"Kannst du wiederholen, was wir soeben besprochen haben?", fragte die Lehrerin und ich musste wider Willen meinen Kopf schütteln.

"Vor die Tür. Da kannst du dich ausschlafen."

Ergebens befolgte ich den 'Befehl' und gab mich meinem Schicksal, denn ich einerseits mir, andererseits Dark zu verdanken hatte, hin. Wusste aber auch, dass mich Strafarbeiten erwarten würden, sobald der Unterricht zuende sein würde. Doch sehnte ich mich innerlich auf die Probestunden für das Stück Eis und Schnee, das wir mit der Klasse aufführen würden. 

War diese Vorfreude der Bestaunung Rikus wegen, oder war das etwas anderes... ?

----

Die Zeit schlich quälend davon und ich konnte es kaum mehr erwarten endlich mit dem 'Drehbuch' in der Hand und verkleidet vor Hiwatari zu stehen. Die Verkleidung des Letztgenannten war wirklich genial, auch wenn ich dafür eine Stunde Darks Gekeife aushalten musste, dass es eine Unverschämtheit sei ihm nach zu mimen. Dieser... Keiji Saga... wusste allerding, was er macht. Warum aber ausgerechnet ich ein Mädchen spielen musste... Warum wurde ich bloß immer von allen als süß bezeichnet?? Ich bin ein Junge... und Jungen sind nicht süß! 

Wieder hörtee ich Dark lachen... 

/Was?!/, schreie ich innerlich entnervt. Doch der Meisterdieb hielt es wahrscheinlich nicht für nötig, mir eine Antwort zu geben und lachte einfach weiter. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und achtete nicht auf Hiwatari, welcher mich forschend beobachtete. /Du bist manchmal echt unausstehlich, Dark!/, seufzte ich und bemerke, dass der Angesprochene innehielt. 

//So?//, sagte er verwundert. //Dann ist es dir egal, ob ich dich warne oder nicht?// 

/Wovor?/ 

//Hiwatari...//, seuselte er leise und vergnügt. 

/Was?..../ Als mein Blick sich mit dem des Blauhaarigen traff, verstand ich das Gemeinte, wie mit einem Schlag. Gequält lächelte ich meinen Gegenüber an und merkte, wie meine Perücke mir vom Kopf rutschte. Als ich diese aufhob, hörte ich Saehara – Du bist ein echter Tollpatsch, Daisuke! – schreien.

"Gomen.", war das Einzige, was ich sagte, bevor ich die künstliche Haare wieder aufsetze und errötet versuchte den Blicken Hiwataris auszuweichen, indem ich in das Drehbuch schaute.

Doch konnte ich es nicht verhindern, mich zu fragen, warum er mich eigentlich immer so eindringlich ansah, obwohl er doch schon längst wusste, dass mein Körper eine zweite Seele beinhaltete...

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Tralalala... *seufz*

Hier hört also des 1.Chapter auf.... und es geht noch ziemlich weiter! Ich kann also nicht wirklich versprechen, dass es eine Short-Fic wird, da es bei mir eigentlich bis jetzt noch nie so richtig geklappt hat, das hinzukriegen.

Wenn es unter euch, Lesern, welche gibt, die eine Fortsetzung dazu haben wollen, meldet euch bitte. Denn sonst kann ich ja nicht wissen, ob sie überhaupt von jemanden gemocht bzw. gelesen wird!

Bis bald?? Ya Ni


	2. Der dreiste Dark

**~*~I'll open your eyes 2~*~**

Autor: Nijin-chan

Mail: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Disclaimer: Nix meines! Gehört alles der Sugisaki!! Ich leih sie mir nur aus und quäl sie ein wenig^^°

Pairing: Das wird noch nicht verraten, aber ich höre gerne Vorschläge^^

Warning: Hallöchen^^ Ich hab ziemlich lange mich hier nicht blicken lassen. Bin ziemlich faul. Ich weiß. Aber auch die Schule und die letzten Klausuren musste ich einfach hinter mich bringen. Hier ist endlich Teil 2!! Und ich hoffe, dass er euch nicht minder gefällt, als der Erste!

Für die Aufmunternden Reviews bedanke ich mich bei: 

_senya-chan_: Dankeschön^^ Ob es eine wird, glaub ich, wird es immer deutlicher, nicht?^^ Doch bei diesem Pairing allein wollte ich es nicht beruhen lassen^.^ Hoffe du liest weiter, um es zu verstehen! 

KradsAngel: Dir auch danke^_^ Wie du es angesprochen hast, hatte ich mich auch gleich hingesetzt und die Stellen mit den wörtlichen Reden gleich verbessert^^ Hoffe, das geht so? Ob es nun eine Short-Fic wird, zweifle ich mittlerweile. Da ich da ziemlich viel hab, was ich zum Aufzuschreiben hab^.^ Hab mir während des Paukens einfallen lassen^___^"

Schnuckiputz: Oi, toll^^ Dann auch gleich an DNAngel Interesse gefunden? Bei mir war es ähnlich^.^ Ich hoffe, du verzeihst, wenn ich zu lange auf mich warten lassen hab und dieser Kapitel mich entschuldigt?*flehendangug*

Amunet: Huhu^^ Hast sie dir also durchgelesen! Toll^^ Danke für deinen Review! Hab mich wirklich sehr über ihn gefreut! Arigatou^^

Danke allesamt! 

OK. Auf Anmerken anderer werd ich mich in diesem Kapitel etwas an die anderen Angewohnheiten  anpassen^^:

//....// ~ Dark

/.../ ~ Daisuke

=....= ~ Krad

-...- ~ Hiwatari

.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.

Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und las  meinen Part mehrere Male hintereinander durch. Doch egal, ob ich es schon zum fünften oder siebten Mal gelesen hatte oder nicht, es blieb nichts in meinem Kopf erhalten. 

Mein Herz hämmerte aufs Heftigste gegen meine Rippen und ich schluckte schwer.

"Daisuke! Hast du's endlich? Oder brauchst du mehr Zeit für das Wiederholen deines Textes?", ertönte plötzlich Saeharas Stimme durch den Raum und ich spitzte meine roten Ohren, die sich mittlerweile auch noch glühend heiß anfühlten. Ich blickte perplex zu meinem Klassenkameraden hinüber und legte meinen Kopf schief. Zu einer Antwort war ich in diesem Verfassung nicht fähig.

"Was?! Du kannst es immer noch nicht?", schrie er empört und die anderen fingen an zu kichern.

Ich spürte wie die Hitze um einige Hunderte Grad in meinem Gesicht angestiegen war und dass ich wahrscheinlich in diesem Augenblick wie die Sonne aussehen musste. Dann schüttele ich mein Kopf.

"Ich fasse es nicht! Hast du es dir denn nicht zu Hause angeschaut?" Sein empörtes Gesicht verriet mir, dass er garantiert dabei war eine Strafe für mich auszudenken. Aber ich hatte es mir ja auch wahrlich verdient. Würde ich es mir wenigstens vor dem Schlaf einige Male durchlesen, würde ich jetzt nicht so rumstehen und alle beim Üben aufhalten.

//Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Verdient? Phä! Sag deinem Freund, dass du gestern beschäftigt warst und basta!//, maulte plötzlich Dark los und ich zuckte im ersten Moment erschrocken zusammen. Als ich mich wieder fing, verzog ich leicht tadelnd mein Gesicht.

/Dark! Du bist in letzter Zeit wirklich schlimm auszutragen! Immer meldest du dich nur dann, wenn du was zum Nörgeln gefunden hast! Was ist los? Hast du in letzter Zeit irgendwie etwas? Deine Laune ist unausstehlich!!/, sagte ich zu meinem zweiten Ich und seufzte innerlich, als dieser sonderbar zu schnauben begann. /Dark? Was ist los? Was fehlt dir?/

//.... Nichts. Alles ist wie immer. ... Mir fehlt nichts.//

Das war es ja. Ich wusste, dass alles wie immer war. Doch wie war es denn immer??... Ich wusste nie, wenn er etwas wollte oder wann und was ihm so alles fehlte. Er sagte es mir nie... Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang irgendwie... niedergeschlagen. So, wie oft in letzter Zeit. Und ich wusste mal wieder keinen Rat, was ich dagegen tun könnte. Doch ich fasste mich wieder zusammen und blickte Saehara geschämt an. Mit Dark würde ich mich wohl erst nach der Schule mich wieder auseinander setzen können. "Tut mir leid. Ich kam gestern nicht dazu.", entschuldigte ich mich nochmals bei Saehara und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Er jedoch zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Grimasse. "Die Szene, die wir dank dir jetzt nicht drehen können, wirst du nachholen müssen.", sagte er schließlich gelassen und bekam zustimmende Rufe der anderen.

Ich sah ratlos in die Runde und wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, wie ich das denn anstellen sollte, alleine zu üben, als Saehara sich auch schon wieder zu Wort meldete. "Wirst eben mit Hiwatari üben müssen."

Erschrocken weiteten sich meine Augen und mein Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Ich wurde sprachlos. Wollte zwar etwas dagegen erwidern, doch kein Ton verließ mein Mund, sodass ich wahrscheinlich wie ein Karpfen aussah.

"Die Szenen, die uns noch fehlen, sind nur die, die du mit Hiwatari spielen musst. Übt es wie ihr wollt. Ihr habt eine Woche lang Zeit. Dann möchte ich es von euch vorgeführt sehen! Der Sommerfest wartet schließlich nicht! Und wir wollen nämlich auch gewinnen!" Je weiter er sprach, desto lauter wurde er, bis er zum Schluss zu schreien begonnen hatte und die Herumstehenden mit in seine Rede hineinzog, die ebenfalls zustimmend zu jubeln begannen.

Verdrosselt stand ich da und malte mir in Gedanken aus, wie es mit Hiwatari verlaufen könnte, wenn wir zusammen üben würden. Ob er sich auf das Ganze überhaupt herablassen würde? Ob er sich dafür überhaupt bereit erklären würde? Ob er mich überhaupt genauso mit seinen blauen Augen angucken würde...?

//Tze, tze, tze!//

Erschrocken über mich selbst schüttelte ich heftig mein Kopf, um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen und schnaubte innerlich, da mein zweiter Körperbewohner sich erneut gemeldet hatte.

//Glaubst du nicht auch, dass das langsam zu weit geht, Dai?//, sagte er mit einem belustigtem Unterton und ich errötete augenblicklich.

/Was meinst du?/, war die Gegenfrage, da ich nicht bereit war die seinige zu beantworten. Zumal ich  keine Antwort parat hatte. Ich wusste doch selbst nicht, warum ich an so etwas dachte. Es war einfach... so, als ob... ich es denken musste. Doch, warum?

//Hach, Jungchen.//, seufzte Dark resigniert. //Du wirst dich doch nicht langsam in...// Doch er unterbrach. Ob mit Absicht, oder nicht, konnte ich nicht erraten.

/Was? Was soll ich langsam?/, fragte ich neugierig. Die Frage war... komisch und nicht zu ende formuliert worden.

//Ach, nichts!//, wich der Dieb aus und ich wurde enttäuscht. Wenn er etwas nicht sagte, würde es wohl über alles lange dauern es aus ihm irgendwann heraus zu locken.

/Dark!/ Ein Versuch ist es wert!

//Vergiss es, Daisuke. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was ich wollte.//

Er wich aus. Das wusste ich genau! Doch um weiter nachfragen zu können, hatte ich leider nicht mehr die Gelegenheit. 

Hauchleicht berührte mich Hiwataris Hand an der Schulter und ließ mich sofort erschrocken umdrehen. "Hah... Hi.. Hiwatari...", stotterte ich peinlich berührt und lächelte ihn verlegen an.

"Wir können gehen. Du kommst morgen nach der Schule zu mir?", sagte er ruhig wie immer und wartete geduldig auf meine Antwort.

"Ja?", fragte ich überrascht und lachte stotternd. Ich verstand zuerst nicht, was er genau von mir wollte.

"Wegen den Proben. Du solltest dein Text heute lernen. Dann können wir morgen das ein wenig üben."

"Oh! Ja! Ja, natürlich! Wird ich!", plapperte ich völlig durcheinander und wurde noch roter. 

"Gut. Dann bis heute Abend.", sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Heute Abend?" Nun war ich aber sichtlich verwirrt und starrte ihn fragend an. "Ich dachte morgen?"

Er jedoch gab mir keine Antwort. Lächelte mich nur warm an und ging. Bei dem Lächeln würde wohl jedes Mädchen zerschmelzen, und mein Herz begann merkwürdigerweise schneller zu schlagen.

"Ab... Hi..Hiwatari!", rief ich und wollte ihm nachlaufen, als Riku sich mir in den Weg stellte und glücklich anlächelte. 

"Warum bist du so rot?", fragte sie smilend.

"Ich?... ich bin nicht rot...", nuschelte ich und sah sie verlegen an.

"Süß!", quiekte sie und hängte sich an mich ran. "Gehen wir zusammen?", fragte sie dann.

"Gerne.", lächelte ich.  Doch der Weg war mir plötzlich so lang geworden, wo ich doch jede Sekunde mit ihr genießen sollte. Was passierte mit mir?

//Wenn du willst, kann ich sie ja nach Hause begleiten!//, schlug Dark vor und ich stöhnte beinahe laut auf. //Was denn? Du scheinst ja nicht gerade die Zeit mit ihr zu genießen! Dann lass es mich wenigstens tun!//, lachte er und ich bekam Gänsehaut.

/Was redest du da! Natürlich genieße ich es mit ihr zusammen zu gehen! Es ist nur.../ 

//Es ist nur..??//, hackte er neckisch nach.

Ja, was war es denn? /Es ist nur so, dass ich... ein wenig verwirrt bin. Ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht wirklicher Herr meiner Sinne./

Dark gähnte herzhaft und schmatzte als Zugabe. //Wie langweilig...//, jammerte er.

/Häh? Was erwartest du denn von mir?/, fragte ich schockiert auf seine Reaktion.

//Ich erwarte nichts. Ich ahne da nur etwas auf dich zukommen.//, sagte er plötzlich mit ernster Stimme und ich erschrak.

/Was meinst du?/, fragte ich vorsichtig.

//Ich sage dir nichts, bevor ich mir 51 Prozent sicher bin.//, gähnte er und nickte anscheinend im nächsten Augenblick ein, da ich von ihm keine Antwort mehr bekommen hatte.

Ende Kapitel 2 

So! Hier hört also der 2.Teil auch schon auf! Ich hatte ziemlich lange auf ihn warten lassen, doch ich versuche mich bei Wünschen auf den nächsten Chapter mit dem 3.Teil zu beeilen, da ich noch bald meine Idee, die mir so lange im Kopf schwirrt und die Konzentration beim lernen zerstört, endlich aufschreiben^^"

Also! Danke an die Reviewer! Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	3. Unerwartete Wendung

**~*~I'll open your eyes 3~*~**

Autor: Nijin-chan

Mail: bijin-megami@t-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Disclaimer: Nix meines! Gehört alles der Sugisaki!! Ich leih sie mir nur aus und quäl sie ein wenig^^°

Pairing: Das wird noch nicht verraten, aber ich höre gerne Vorschläge^^

Warning: Trüllala^^ Findet's heraus!!

Note:  Hatte lange gedauert aber der Chapter geht an KradsAngel^^

//....// ~ Dark

/.../ ~ Daisuke

=....= ~ Krad

-...- ~ Hiwatari

.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.oO*°*~-x-~*°*Oo~.,-~*°*'*°*~oO*°T°*Oo~*°*~-,.

Schnaubend verließ ich den Raum und machte mich schleunigst auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort könnte ich mich wahrscheinlich besser mit ihm unterhalten, ohne abgelenkt zu sein...

Doch, was Hiwatari mit seiner Ansage Bis heute Abend jedoch gemeint hatte, wurde mir erst Zuhause klar, als meine Mutter mit einem strahlendem Lächeln mir entgegen kam und mich wie immer fest umarmte.

"Mach deine Hausaufgaben und bereite dich vor, Schatz.", sagte sie fröhlich und schob mich die Treppe hoch auf mein Zimmer.

"Wie? Wo? Was?...Warum?", stotterte ich verwirrt und wehrte mich, indem ich zur Seite sprang und mich an die Wand drückte.

"Du weißt es mal wieder nicht, was? Mein kleiner Tagträumer.", lächelte sie und zog aus ihrer Schürzentasche ein Zeitungsartikel, den ich im nächsten Moment auch schon gleich zum Lesen bekam.

Beim Lesen weiteten sich meine Augen und ich stöhnte genervt auf. "Mutter... Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ich war doch schon gestern bereits auf einem Raubzug gewesen! Soll ich morgen am Unterricht etwa schlafen?" Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft eine weitere Ankündigung zu verschicken, obwohl ich gestern erst die Orion Perle zu meinem... oder Mutters Besitz gemacht hatte.

"Keine Widerrede, Dai-kun. Dieses kleine Schatz hier,", sie zeigte auf das Bild in der Zeitung, "bleibt hier nämlich nur ein Tag lang. Morgen wird er nämlich auf die Ausstellungsreise weiter gehen."

Da musste ich mich wohl geschlagen geben. Der Aqua Feather würde ich ungern hinterher durch ganz Japan reisen. Resigniert ließ ich meine Schultern hängen und schlenderte auf mein Zimmer, wo das Essen bereits auf mich wartete. Ich würgte die Nahrungsmittel seufzend hinunter und erledigte die Hausaufgaben, kurz bevor meine Mutter singend in das Zimmer stürzte und einen ganzen Kleiderschrank neuer Klamotten in den Händen geladen auf mein Bett schmiss.

"So! Dann wollen wir doch mal gucken, wie wir dich heute ankleiden, Dark.", lachte sie und kramte in dem Stoffberg herum.

Ergebens überließ ich dem schelmisch grinsendem Dark meinen Körper und beobachtete das Geschehen und Vorgehen mit meinen geistigen Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und schon stand Dark aufgeputzt vor dem großem Spiegel, und ließ meine Mutter die Kleidung an ihm zurechtrichten. 

"Wunderschön.", sagte sie und schwärmte erneut, um ihn herumlaufend.

Doch dieser Angeber schien keinerlei Schamgefühl zu besitzen und grinste prahlend.

Als es dann soweit war, machte Dark sich mithilfe Wizz auf dem Weg zum Museum und landete rechtzeitig in der Nähe dieses. Unbemerkt schlich er sich an den Polizeibeamten vorbei. Wurde er bemerkt, so wachten die Polizisten erst am nächstem Tage erst wieder auf. Mit einem Schlag waren sie KO. Breitgrinsend erreichte er das Gebäude und war nach kürzester Zeit in dieses eingebrochen, ohne großes Aufsehen auf sich zu erregen. 

Lachend, wie immer, lief er zu dem besagten Raum, im welchem sich die Feder befand und blieb vor dem Eingang hineinlugend stehen. Es schien nicht bewacht zu sein – so wie die Schätze davor auch. Also würde er auch dieses Mal ein leichtes Spiel haben. 

//Kinderspiel!//, lachte er vor sich hin, und ich hielt mir die Ohren, da ich Ohrdröhnen zu bekommen begann.

/Dark! Sei nicht immer so selbstsicher! Vielleicht kann eines Tages ein Raubzug deswegen auch in die Hose gehen... Dank dir!/, beschwerte ich mich bei ihm und hörte sein belustigtes Lachen.

"Daisuke! Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Meisterdieb- du oder ich?", lachte er lauthals und bemerkte, erst als eine Stimme hinter ihm erhalte, dass er laut gedacht hatte.

"Ein Meisterdieb würde sich nicht fangen lassen, Dark.", ertönte die wohlbekannte Stimme hinter Dark, welcher unerwartet laut aufschrie und beinahe von den Füßen fiel.

"Hawatari.", stellte Dark, sich vor Schreck ans Herz fassend, fest und drehte sich halbwegs zu dem besagten Jungen um.

Dieser jedoch hatte nicht die geringste Lust ein paar Willkommenswörter auszutauschen und schnappte sofort nach Darks Handgelenken, drückte diesen an die Wand, wo er hart aufschlug und grinste in siegessicher an. 

Ich spürte, dass Unsicherheit mein zweites Ich beschlich und dass sein Herz zu rasen begann.

"Nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht sein würde, dich zu fangen, Dark?", sagte er ruhig. 

"Ha! Was soll das? Denkst du, du bist für mich ein Gegner?", spottete der Dieb, doch er klang nicht wirklich so überzeugen, wie er anscheinend es gerne haben wollte.

Ein leises Klicken war zu hören, und als Darks Augen auf sein von Hiwatari festgehaltenes Gelenk blickten, erkannte auch ich, dass mein Klassenkamerad eine Handschelle um Darks Gelenk umlegte, die um sein eigenes bereits gewesen war. Nun war Dark an Hiwatari gekettet und sein so graziöser Plan war tatsächlich in die Hose gegangen. Und genau das sagte ich auch zu ihm, bevor Hiwatari grinsend, "Und nun? Versuch doch zu fliehen, falls du es schaffst!", sagte.

/Kinderspiel, was? Wie willst du denn nun fliehen, wenn Hiwatari , egal wie du es anstellen willst, an dir hängt?/, quengelte ich und verzog mein nichtvorhandenes inneres Gesicht.

//An wessen Seite bist du, Daisuke? Und hör auf mich jetzt von der Seite voll zu quasseln! Du störst mich beim Nachdenken!//

/Und ich dachte, du brauchst und kannst das nicht.../, sagte ich ironisch gemeint, doch dafür bekam ich ein lautes Knurren als Antwort.

/'Tschuldige./, gluckste ich und lachte leise.

Plötzlich spürte ich, dass ihm etwas einfiel und sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht kroch. Doch bevor ich nachfragen konnte, meldete sich Hiwatari wieder:

"Was soll dieses blöde Gegrinse? Was heckst du schon wieder aus?" Er sah ernst und zugleich neugierig aus, übte mehr Druck an den Gelenken Darks aus, um diesen nicht entkommen zu lassen. Anscheinend auf dessen nächste Aktion vorbereitet.

Dark schluckte schwer und ich wusste innerlich, dass er gleich zu seinem Vorhaben ansetzen würde.

Doch alles was geschah, waren nur Wörter aus seinem Munde, die nicht nur Hiwatari verwirrten, sondern auch mich.

"Lassen sie mich los, Generalbeauftragter Hiwatari! Sie wollen doch nicht, dass man ihn statt meiner festnimmt!?", sagte er entschlossen und gerade als Hiwatari stotternd zu fragen begann, was er denn damit meinen würde, verstand ich das Gemeinte. Nun stand nicht Dark Hiwatari gegenüber, sondern meine Wenigkeit. Dieser Mistkerl hatte sich doch tatsächlich verzogen und mir wieder meinen Körper überlassen.

Verschreckt ließ mich Hiwatari an den Gelenken los und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, soweit die Handschelle es erlaubte. Doch dabei zog er auch leicht an meinem Arm.

Verlegen lächelte ich ihn an und verfluchte Dark für diese Blamage. Erst lässt er sich einfangen und nun überlässt er alles mir.

/Warum hast du das gemacht, Dark?/ Ich sah wie Hiwatari sich an den Kopf fasste und schmerzhaft sein Gesicht verzog, doch achtete ich nicht wirklich weiter darauf. Ich war zu sehr mit Dark beschäftigt. /Was ist, wenn die Polizisten uns hier vorfinden? Er kann ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass ich mich hier verlaufen hab... in dieser Kleidung, in der du ja sonst immer rumläufst. Zu auffällig... und dann die Handschellen!?/ Doch der Kerl schien nicht daran zu denken, mir zu antworten. Ich hörte nur, wie er ablenkend vor sich hin pfiff. /DARK!!!..../ 

Ich schluckte und wollte verzweifelt versuchen Hiwatari zu überreden mich frei zu lassen. Doch als ich meinen Blick erneut auf meinen Freund lenkte, stand an dessen Stelle eine andere Person, mit der ich wirkliche Probleme bekommen würde.

Blondes, langes Haar, gelbe Augen und ein breites Grinsen auf dem jungen Gesicht, welches mich Angst gelehrt hatte. Krad. Satoshi Hiwataris zweites ich. Ein Dämon, wie Dark es immer gerne sagte, in einer Menschengestalt...

Ende Kapitel 3 

So. Und hier endet auch schon der 3.Chapter von I'll open your eyes. Ich hoffe, dass diejenigen, die es gelesen haben, mir auch offen ihre Meinung sagen. Denn sonst kann ich nicht wissen, wo und was ich verbessern soll und ob es überhaupt noch jemand lesen will.

Viele süße grüße, ya Ni


	4. Die Herausforderung

**I'll open your eyes 4**

Autor: Nijin-chan

Mail: bijin-megamit-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Beta-Reader: RavenWing

Disclaimer: Nix meines! Gehört alles der Sugisaki!! Ich leih sie mir nur aus und quäl sie ein wenig°

Pairing: Das wird noch nicht verraten, aber ich höre gerne Vorschläge

Warning: Action!

Note: Danke für die Kommis Viel Spaß!

Thanks: Krads Angel

....Dark

/.../ Daisuke

=....= Krad

-...- Hiwatari

.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.oO°-x-°Oo.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.

Vor Schreck blieb ich erstarrt stehen und sah mit großen Augen den jungen Mann vor mir an, obwohl sein eigentliches Alter unvorstellbar hoch sein müsste. Doch darüber in diesem Moment sich Gedanken zu machen, wäre nicht gerade passend gewesen. Ich spürte förmlich, wie mir Schweiß von der Stirn übers Gesicht lief und dass es mir kalt und heiß zugleich wurde. Innerlich schrie ich nach Darks Hilfe und fühlte Entsetzen in seinem Wesen auftauchen, welches ja auch begründet werden konnte. Auch er hatte nicht erwarten, dass die Karten umgedreht werden würden und dass sein ... Rivale? ... auftauchen würde. Ob er wirklich sein Rivale war, konnte ich bis heute noch nicht verstehen. Sie sind eigentlich beide gleich. Beide von diesen Flüchen der Hikari-Familie verfluchte Wesen, die von Generation zu Generation der Niwa- und der Hikari-Familie einfach weiter leben. Doch warum Krad Dark gegenüber sich immer so verhalten hat und was Krad für Ziele hat, wurde mir bis jetzt hin immer noch nicht beantwortet. Ob er wirklich einen großen Groll Dark gegenüber hatte oder gab es da andere Gründe?  
Krads Stimme schallte durch den Raum und wirkte merkwürdigerweise ziemlich ruhig und beruhigend auf mich. Seine Stimme hatte einen melancholischen und sanften Ton, was eigentlich seinem Charakter gar nicht ähnlich wirkte. Aber ich kannte ihn auch nur daher, dass er immer wieder versucht hat mich und Dark auszulöschen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Doch es musste einfach mehr geben, was man über ihn erfahren musste. Warum war er so, wie er war?  
"Wusste gar nicht, dass du ein dermaßen feiges Etwas bist, Meisterdieb !", sagte er und seine Stimme halte in meinem Kopf wie ein Windhauch, wobei das letzte Wort zischend ausgesprochen wurde. Doch auch Dark schien es trotz der kaum hörbaren Lautstärke vernommen zu haben, denn ich hörte Dark innerlich knurren. Krad verringerte den ohne hin schon viel zu kleinen Abstand zwischen ihm und mir und ich drückte mich unwillkürlich an die Wand. Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem Ohr und mein Herz begann Weltrekorde aufzustellen – vor Spannung und Angst. "Oder soll etwa der Kleine hier für deine Taten Konsequenzen tragen? Willst du das?", flüsterte er mir aufs Ohr und ich erschauderte bei jedem einzelnen Wort. Mein Herz würde von diesem Marathon bald in Stücke zerfliegen, wenn bald nicht etwas passieren würde, was mir hier raushelfen könnte.  
Zu schnell, dass ich auch noch darauf reagieren könnte, packte er mich grob an den Handgelenken und hob sie mir über den Kopf, wo er sie an die Wand pressend festhielt und mich belustigt ansah.  
Mir jedoch war es nicht zum Lachen. Ich zitterte mittlerweile, aus mir eigentlich unbekannten Gründen. Mein Körper protestierte gegen seine Präsenz an sich und eine solche Nähe Krads im Besonderen.  
"Na los!", forderte er lachend und presste seinen Körper an den meinen, "Hör auf dich hinter einem Jungen zu verstecken!"  
Ich kniff die Augen fest zusammen und spürte den warmen Körper an meinem, welcher mich gewaltsam an die Wand drückte. Als Krad jedoch auch noch auflachte, hörte ich leicht verzweifelt Dark meinen Namen rufen und fühlte, wie er sich auf die Oberfläche kämpfte. Er übernahm meinen Körper...  
Nun stand Dark Krad gegenüber, welcher triumphierend auf den winziges bisschen kleineren Meisterdieb absah und sich noch näher an ihn herandrängte. Doch sonderbarerweise entwich Dark ein ersticktes Keuchen, anstatt einem Schmerzenschrei.  
Ich spürte leicht durch die Verbindung, die mich und Dark verband, die aber in letzter Zeit immer intensiver wurde und mich beispielweise das selbe fühlen ließ, was Dark fühlte, und auch umgekehrt, den Druck, welchen Krad ausübte und einem das Atmen schwer machte, doch das Chaos Darks momentaner Gefühle verwirrte mich augenblicklich.  
Was war denn passiert, dass Dark so plötzlich dermaßen unentschlossen und durcheinander geworden war? Wo er doch sonst immer gelassen war... War das nur, weil Krad auftauchte? Oder diese... Nähe, die er an mir ausnutzte, um Dark auf die Oberfläche zu locken? Oder ging es nicht um mich? Sondern um sie beide? Warum wehrte Dark sich nicht?  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen und standen eine kleine Ewigkeit so verharrt stehen, sodass ich langsam zu denken begonnen hatte, die Zeit bliebe still. Doch sie bewegten sich schließlich, indem Krad wieder etwas Abstand von Dark nahm und dieser tief durchatmete.  
"Warum bist du hier? War das ein Plan, bei dem du Hiwatari ausnutzt, nur um mich zu fangen?", fragte Dark mit zitternden Stimme. Eindeutig. Er war irgendwie nicht mehr der selbe. Diese merkwürdige Hitze, die Besitz von seinem Körper einnahm, spürte auch ich. Ob durch die Verbindung oder nicht, war mir gleichgültig.  
"Du willst eine ehrliche Antwort?", fragte der blonde Dämon mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und wartete ein wenig, bevor Dark zögernd nickte. "Bekommst du nicht.", sagte er schließlich knapp und drängte sich wieder an Dark.  
Im ersten Augenblick total perplex starrte Dark seinen Gegenüber an, bevor er wieder zu sich kam und endlich versuchte den Körper vor sich von sich zu drücken, so gut es mit einer Hand ging. Die andere wurde von Krad an die Wand gedrückt und festgehalten, sodass es ihm unmöglich war, diese zu entreißen und sich von Krad zu befreien. "Was soll denn der Mist, Krad! Lass mich los!", keuchte er, als Krad ihn immer härter gegen die Wand hinter ihm drückte. Leichte Schmerzen schossen durch seinen Körper, aber auch angenehme Wärme, die ich mit Entsetzen erkannte.  
Gefiel ihm das etwa? Ich wusste schon immer, dass es für ihn ein Kick war bei Raubzügen Hiwatari immer knapp zu entkommen. Doch gefiel es ihm etwa auch gefangen zu werden? Das könnte zwar gut sein, wenn er ein Plan hatte, wie er wieder fliehen könnte, doch hier stand kein Satoshi vor ihm, welcher zerbrechlicher und schwächer war als er selbst, sonder war es Krad, der über die selben Wahnsinnskräfte verfügte und ihn in jetziger Situation garantiert nicht mehr weglaufen lassen würde. Verstand dieser Idiot von Dieb denn nicht, in welcher Not er sich da befand? Warum versuchte er nicht einmal sich zu wehren? Abgesehen von dem Gekeuche, er solle wieder freigelassen werden, welches ja wie erwartet keinerlei Wirkung hatte.  
"Warum sollte ich das? Jetzt, wo ich dich endlich da habe, wo ich dich schon immer haben wollte, werde ich die Chance auch nutzen. Wer weiß, wann ich sie wieder einmal bekomme? Dich zu erledigen ist nicht so einfach, wie man vielleicht zu Beginn annimmt. Doch ich bin auch lernfähig und weiß, wie gut du – nicht nur im Austricksen – bist, Dark.", flüsterte er diesem lachend aufs Ohr und blieb, selbst nachdem er mit dem Reden fertig war, in dieser Position verharren. Sein heißer Atmen streifte unwillkürlich Darks Ohrmuschel und Nacken, wovon dieser augenblicklich Gänsehaut bekam.  
"Dann bedeutet das wohl mein Ende, was?", fragte Dark desinteressiert und schloss schweratmend die Augen.  
"Könnte man so sagen, ja.", grinste Krad und blickte wieder sich aufrichtend in Darks Augen, welche dieser wieder öffnete. „Doch davor gibt es noch was zu erledigen.", sagte er und seine Augen flackerten bösartig und geheimnisvoll auf.  
Nun war Dark neugierig geworden und machte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Ach, ja? Und was, wenn ich vor meinem Tod noch fragen darf, ist das?", sagte er schließlich und stöhnte leise auf, da Krad sich erneut an dessen Körper drückte. Mit leichten Bewegungen bewegte er sich gegen Darks Unterkörper und ließ diesen dann aufstöhnend die Augen schließen.  
"Das willst du garantiert nicht wissen, mein Lieber.", sagte er mit einem sanften Unterton und beugte sich zu Darks Nacken. Sein Atem streifte die glühende Haut und ließ die Nackenhärchen sich steil aufstellen.  
Ein erneutes Keuchen entwich Darks Lippen und ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es ihn nicht sonderlich kümmerte, wie Krad ihn quälen würde, bis er qualvoll stirbt. So wie jetzt benahm er sich doch sonst nie...  
"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", keuchte Dark und fing automatisch an, seinen Unterleib gegen den des anderen zu reiben. Nur wenige Millimeter trennten Krads Lippen von der weichen Haut Darks, doch der gedachte nicht einmal sie auf diese zu senken.  
Auffordernd hob Dark leicht seine Schulter an, um in Kontakt mit den Lippen seines Gegenspielers zu kommen. Doch der wich schnell aus und sah verblüfft den anderen an.  
"Na, na, na! Nicht so stürmisch! Wir wollen doch nicht unüberlegt handeln.", spottete der Blonde und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne.  
"Das musste ausgerechnet du sagen, Mistkerl!", schnaubte Dark und zupfte an seinen festgehaltenen Armen, doch nicht mal so stark, um den Anschein zu vermitteln, dass er die Befreiung dieser anstrebte.  
Krad verfiel in lautes Gelächter und sah Dark dabei belustigt an. "Du hat es so gewollt!", sagte er anschließend ernst und ein merkwürdiges Feuer war in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
Bevor Dark etwas erwidern konnte, fühlte er einen heftigen Schlag in der Magengrube und alles um in und um mich herum wurde schwarz...

**Ende Kapitel 4**

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? Wenn ja, und ihr weiter wissen wollt, dann gebt mir bescheid v Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


End file.
